


Closer

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Keller didn’t love Beecher, but early season six he’s starting to get intrigued by him. Vern wants Toby dead, so what does Keller do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

Tom Riley was found dead; he’d been raped and tortured. Standard Oz fare.  
The Aryans had done him, but no one had seen them.  
His lover, Chris Keller was questioned but knew nothing.  
Yeah, right.

*  
Keller had given up Riley because Vern demanded it. Riley was thinking of spilling his guts about what Vern had done to the pedophile priest.  
Keller was growing bored with Riley, and was sick of being love’s bitch.  
He had no regrets about giving him up.  
*  
“Kill Beecher,” said Vern.  
“Why now?”  
“I’ve had enough of Bitcher and his schemes. It’s time he meets his maker. Don’t look so alarmed, he never really loved you.”  
“I know. I’ll fuck him first.”  
“You do that, he’s real good.”  
Chris snorted. Vern almost sounded sentimental over his old prag.  
*  
Chris had broken Beecher and left him to his fate.  
Once, when Beecher was slutting around EmCity after a bad breakup with Jason Cramer, Keller had let him deliver a blowjob.  
He still cherished the memory.  
He didn’t love Toby, but he fascinated him.  
The way he’d put himself back together, and become a fearsome fright was something Chris admired in a man.  
Riley was easier, sobbing after a mere fistfight, fucking weak loser that he was.  
He regretted loving such a weak pussy.  
*  
“I’m here to kill you,” he said.  
Beecher snorted. “Get on with it,”  
“Thought I’d get a kiss first.”  
“No way. Do it.”  
“ Did you ever love me?”  
“I loved you and you broke me.”  
“Tell you what, give me a kiss and I’ll kill Vern for you.”  
Beecher laughed, eyes glowing with a strange light as he kissed Keller.  
Chris opened his mouth and slid his tongue over Toby’s teeth. The fucker bit him, but he kept kissing him until he sighed and melted into Chris’ embrace.  
Yeah, he still had it.  
“Still hate you,” said Toby.  
“It’s okay.”  
“Kill Vern for me and we’ll fuck.”  
“Yes,” said Keller and left.  
He’d made his choice.  
Vern was a man he owed a lot, but he still killed Chris’ lover.  
He’d repent his part in that death by killing Vern and winning Toby.  
He’d happily do more if Toby only asked him to.  
He did love him, and now he dared admit it to himself.

*  
“This,” he said. “Is for Riley.”  
Vern watched the knife go in his chest with a strange expression.  
“That,” added Keller, “Is for trying to kill Toby.”  
Vern coughed blood, and fell over.  
Keller wanted to jerk off over the body, but time was scarce. Hopefully he could get what he wanted from Toby soon.  
James would weep. Aryans didn’t show weakness, but the death of Vern was a big deal.  
*  
“I’m glad he’s dead,” said Toby. “But you and me are never going to happen Keller.”  
“Oh yeah? You are in for life, no possibility for parole. So am I. Let’s see what happens while we wait around to die.”  
“My you’re cheerful”  
“Look who’s talking. You’re a lawyer, can’t you get yourself free?”  
“I tried for years. Then I put out the hit on Hank Schillinger and Pancamo ratted me out. No dice.”  
“Ah. You did Metzger too.”  
“Nobody knows that. You can keep it quiet.”  
“Sure. If you suck me.”  
“God, you are so coarse.”  
“That’s why you still love me.”  
“Love you? I did once, but you ruined it.”  
“I can do better Tobe. Why don’t we at least fuck once?”  
“To pass the time?”  
“Of course. Bet you never had it so good.”  
“Think highly of yourself do you?”  
“Yeah. I’ve had no complaints.”  
“Go on then.”  
“Not here. Tonight.”  
“We’re in different pods.”  
“Not for long,” said Keller.  
“Fine,” Toby huffed.  
Presently he was rooming with Adam and he was getting sick of the pointed jabs and the lack of gratitude. Keller was evil, but at least he could get a good fuck out of it.  
*  
Adam huffed as he was led to some preppy newcomer’s cell. Both were bitch material.  
Toby was sick of trying to protect Adam's ass, and at least Vern was dead.  
So he told himself as Keller dumped his stuff in the cell.  
“You’ve got the top bunk right?” asked Chris.  
“I’m on top,” said Toby.  
“I’m flexible,” said Chris.  
Toby was challenging him right off the bat. Nice.  
Riley always did what he was told, and rolled over when he growled at him.  
He wanted someone with teeth; even if he’d have to make sure Toby didn’t bite his dick off.  
He let Toby wrestle him down and they struggled for dominance.  
Their dicks touched, sending ripples of pleasure through them both.  
Keller let Toby possess him, and as the hellcat rode him into a powerful orgasm he knew he had what he wanted at last.  
Toby didn’t love him, but he would soon, and then Chris would never let go.


End file.
